Unexpected Pleasures
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Life is too short and letting go could be pure ecstasy. EOness AU ONE-SHOTS!
1. Fucking In The Rain

**A/N: I was in a naughty mood so I decided to let you all in on it. EO can't get any hotter than this. Lol **

_Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns them, I own the story. _

A guy had been out in the rain trying to fix his car. His Ford Mustang had broken down right in front of Olivia's house that sat off in a cul de sac. She peered out the window every few minutes checking on him, contemplating if she should go out see how he was doing or leave him alone.

"_He had to be freezing,"_ Olivia thought, peering out of the window for the eighth time.

Olivia knew that her body loved the rain and started sending chills down her spine. She was alone on a rainy night, horny as hell, and no one to satisfy her needs. She had dumped her boyfriend last week because he cheated on her and was not in any hurry to find a new one, but on nights like these, she wishes she had.

"Excuse me!" Olivia yelled walking to sidewalk.

"Hello there!" he responded loudly "Bad night!"

"Yes it is do you need a phone or something?" She asked trying to figure out what the man needed.

Disappointment was the last word she would use to describe this man. He was like no other, with his ripped muscles, and smooth skin. It took all she had not to fuck him right on the front lawn.

"A phone would be nice," the sexy figure told Olivia.

Olivia turned around and headed up the steps, "Follow me."

Although his body was all muscle, you could tell he was cold as the hairs on his arms stood up. He was a delicious sight with his pearly white teeth and the sexy, slick smile he displayed as Olivia showed him to the bathroom.

Olivia went to get him a new shirt and a towel from upstairs and when she returned she asked him his name.

Mr. Sexy came out of the bathroom shirt less, muscles ripping across his chest and his arms flexed as he showed off his tattoo.

"I'm Elliot Stabler."

Olivia handed over her shirt and replied, "I'm Olivia Benson."

"Nice to meet you Olivia and thanks in advance for your hospitality. I kept hoping someone would be generous enough to offer me some help. You guys don't get much street traffic around here," Elliot asked making conversation.

"You should've just knocked on someone's door," Olivia suggested as she licked her lips and surveyed the sexy man in front of her.

Elliot chuckled a bit, before flashing his sexy smile.

"Tell your boyfriend I said thanks for the shirt," Elliot told her looking out the window before turning around to face Olivia.

"I don't have one, it's my brother's," Olivia lied with a chuckle.

"Come on, a sexy woman like you has to be taken. I'm quite sure you don't live in this big house all alone."

"Actually I do."

"Do you ever get lonely?"

Olivia paused before she answered the question. She was taken aback by Elliot's forwardness, but what did she have to lose. She had a sexy ass man in her living room, wearing her ex's clothes, dripping wet and turning her on with every move he made.

"Sometimes but I manage, I always have," Olivia told him trying not to sound so inviting.

There was a long silence until Olivia picked up the cordless phone and handed it to Elliot.

"I'll put on some tea, I know you must be freezing," Olivia told him as she headed to the kitchen.

Elliot sat on the couch and made the call to the towing company. A few minutes later, Elliot was hollering in the phone at his automotive company because they were understaffed and other people were already ahead of him.

"Is everything ok," Olivia asked concerned hoping the automotive place was backed up for a while.

"They are moving slow as hell. I'm not going to keep you, after I finish this, I'll go back to my car," Elliot told her sipping his tea.

They sat for what seemed like hours, talking and laughing. They were enjoying each other's company as Elliot checked his watch for the tenth time.

"I know you're ready to go, they'll be here soon," Olivia assured him.

Elliot licked his lips before responding, "Honestly I'm looking at my watch because I don't want them to come. I'm having way too much fun with you partially because you're so nice, and because you are so damn sexy. I want nothing more than to make love to you."

Olivia was in shock, but her pussy was very coherent. Her body was aching for him. The way her body reacted to his smile made her realize that shouldn't fight the urge. Olivia said nothing as her hands moved up his thigh and caressed his shaft underneath his pants.

"Then why don't you," Olivia asked pushing on the inevitable.

Elliot tried to keep his composure, but a moan escaped his lips as he replied, "Because I don't know what tomorrow holds."

"Tomorrow is not guaranteed," Olivia told him, her lips were mere centimeters from his.

"Very true, but I don't want to start something we can't finish," Elliot replied as his handed landed on her thigh.

Olivia looked into his eyes before speaking, "All I want right now is you inside me."

Elliot's lips crashed into Olivia in a matter of seconds. He couldn't stop himself and he didn't want to. Something about her had made him horny as hell and he wanted to explore every inch of her body to find out.

Olivia quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out a thick, eight inch long shaft that looked mesmerizing. She admired Elliot's dick so much that she told him it was beautiful.

They both shared a laughed before she inhaled him into her mouth. Olivia pulled him out slowly as she started to tease the tip with her flickering tongue. She swirled her tongue around on the top of his penis while lightly squeezing his balls for more intensity. Olivia licked up and down his shaft like licking an ice cream cone and whipped her tongue repeatedly over the top.

"Damn Olivia, God that feels so damn good," Elliot said through a deep moan.

Olivia loved the taste of his pre-cum hitting the back of her throat as she continued to deep-throat his big, thick shaft. She opened her mouth wider and relaxed her tonsils as she slid him even further into her agape mouth. Olivia sucked harder as she played with his balls taken one at a time in her mouth.

Olivia could feel Elliot squeezing one of the pillows as his other hand found its way to her hair and tangled his hands through it, pulling slightly. He was about to come in a stranger's mouth which made him feel nasty yet erotic.

"Fuck! Shit! Oh that feels so good," Elliot grunted as he started to shake violently.

Olivia chuckled as the sweet, thick cum ran down her lips into her mouth and over her chin. She was totally exotic to Elliot which made her even more enticing.

Elliot was more than ready after Olivia's little perform and wasted no time returning the favor. Elliot helped Olivia up and laid her on the couch and he began to partake in her erotic bliss.

"Oh, yes Elliot! Oh Yes, God!" Olivia panted as Elliot's lips lapped at her clit.

Olivia was shaking already and wasn't sure how long she could last.

Elliot slowed his laps, so she could calm down and enjoy it more, but the more he licked and sucked the more hungry he became for it and within a matter of minutes he had her convulsing on her couch.

"Oh shit! Yes, fuck yeah! God that's it, oh right-,"Olivia hollered and moaned as she shook violently.

Arms and legs were everywhere and her back was arched with her head in a pillow. She relaxed her as he fingered her. Olivia pushed in and out on Elliot's fingers as her climax came to an end.

They started ripping the rest of their clothes off and throwing them everywhere. Olivia moved them to her living room chair as she climbed on top of Elliot and rode him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and took the time to slide her pussy down on his dick nice and slow. She locked her feet on the bottom rung of the chair so she could get better leverage.

The heat radiated between them and the speed increased as sweat started to trickle down their bodies. They fucked for what seemed like hours all over the living room; the chair, the couch, the floor, the end table.

Elliot turned Olivia on her side and then entered her from behind. It was a strange angle, but once he was moving it felt marvelous. Olivia fingered her pussy as she took her other hand and teased his balls. Elliot thrusted inside Olivia deeper and harder each time. Elliot began shaking and holding her close; he couldn't believe he had just fucked a complete stranger.

Elliot didn't move as he pulled her closer in his embrace. He was pleased and satisfied and was glad he had broken down.

Olivia lay in Elliot's arms in pure bliss thankful for the storm. She knew that was she did was totally weird, but it felt so right. How could a complete stranger turn her on in ways she had ever imagined she thought?

The auto company came an hour and a half later and picked up his car. Elliot could've kicked their asses for not coming later than they had told him, but he needed to get his shit fixed. Elliot turned to Olivia as they stood at the door watching the auto people hook his Mustang up.

"I hate to leave, but I need to go with these people to get my car fixed, maybe we could get together again," Elliot offered as he smiled and blushed at the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

Olivia licked her lips and thought it over. She had just met this man and let him fuck her to oblivion and back and she was hesitating about seeing him again.

"Sure, why not." Olivia agreed. "My number 770-357-8246."

Elliot took the piece of paper from Olivia and stared at it before leaving. He was glad to have broken down that night and it was nothing that could make him ever regret it happening. He had finally met his match in a woman, who didn't give a shit about life long things. She was a "in the moment" type of person and he could learn to like that.

**WHAT YOU THINK? CONTINUE? REVIEWS PLZ! **


	2. Opposites

**A/N: Ok people, I these stories are one shots only. Sorry, no story coming out of this. **

**Disclaimer: Dick's characters, my story. **

Reports, meetings, and clients all day every day. That's all Olivia saw, read, breathed every day for ten years. She was tired of being single and only dating guys who she worked with or did business with. It was time to throw in the towel and start living her life. She be damned if she watch it slip away making six figures and not having anything to show for it. Olivia called in her secretary into her office and told her to sit down. Olivia could see that her secretary, Kate, thought she was in trouble so Olivia took the easy road.

"Kate, what do you do in your spare time, I mean after you get off work," Olivia asked totally interested in what the thirty-four year did with her life.

Kate looked at Olivia confused before she responded, "Usually, my girls and I get together and go clubbing, bar-hopping, or just hang out." "We scope for dudes mainly, but we have fun as well."

"Clubs? God I haven't been to a club in years, I haven't been anywhere fun and crazy in years," Olivia told her.

She was glad to be shooting the breeze with a woman. She hated being cooped up around all those men and stuck women who didn't know fun if it slapped them in the face. She envied Kate, she wasn't looking to make it to the top, she was having fun, enjoying life and that's all that mattered. Olivia finally realized that after striving so hard to get somewhere that once you've reached it, you continue to strive or stay there. Olivia knew all too well about striving, that's all her parents were about and she knew nothing else. She graduated from Harvard University just like her father and her mother was a volunteer and organizer for senators and governors. She knew nothing but the best and that's the way it had always been. It was time for her to change it up a little bit and let her hair down.

"I'm tired of this office, it's time to get out," Olivia demanded.

"Out?" Kate gasped. "Where are you going?"

Olivia looked around and her eyes wondered outside to the park, "There, I need some air."

"What about your meetings, appointments, clients," Kate asked again.

"Cancel it, cancel them all. I'm taking the day off," Olivia announced aloud to her and Kate.

Kate stood up, "What do I tell them?"

"I don't know, tell them I'm sick or something. Isn't that what people who play hooky right?" Olivia asked jokingly.

"Umm, sure. I would use it," Kate told her joking right back.

"Are you serious," Kate asked as she watched Olivia walk into the bathroom.

Olivia looked back over her shoulder and put her hand on her hips, "Hell yeah, It's time I make a change in my life."

Kate gave her back the same attitude and said, "Well ok then girl, go for it."

Olivia was about to close the bathroom door but she stopped and peered out, "Hey Kate, you can take the day off as well. No point of having you here and I'm not even here."

Kate's face was frozen in shock. She couldn't believe that Olivia was being so lenient, but she wasn't about to wait around for her to change her mind either. Kate smiled at Olivia signaling that was her ok and jolted the hell out of her office.

Olivia laughed at Kate as she watched her leave then closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror. Olivia thought to herself that she looked more like she was fifty than her actual thirty year old self. Olivia pulled the clip out of her dark brown hair and shook it as it hit her shoulders perfectly. It had been a while since she had done that both symbolically and physically and it felt liberated. She shrugged her suit jacket off her golden toned shoulders and threw it on the toilet seat.

The mirror spoke volumes as it showed off her delicious curves she owned. Things were perked and tight just liked she had remembered and wondered why she hadn't given more props to her assets before. It took the mirror to show her that she was gorgeous and she wasn't about to let that confidence slip away. As she headed downstairs on the elevator, she looked down at her feet and realized she still had on her three inch heels. "Fuck it, I'm just going to strut my stuff," Olivia told herself.

Olivia entered the park and quickly spotted an ice cream vendor. She walked over and ordered a double chocolate scoop in a waffle cone. Olivia took it gladly and took the nearest bench that was unoccupied. She quickly noticed the sexy men that were playing basketball and decided that would be her main focus. Olivia thought long and hard how long it had been since she had been sexed down. As her mind wondered it made her cringe at the thought of it really being a year since someone had given her some good dickie down and she hated herself for it. As Olivia was coming back to reality, a big ass basket ball appeared from nowhere and knocked the cone into her. Luckily for Olivia, the ice cream was hard as hell and her ended up with a brown circle over her left breast, but it still didn't stop her from steaming. _Who the hell could be so careless_ she thought.

As Olivia looked up, she saw the idiot who had messed up her perfect Chanel shirt and she wasn't pissed anymore. Olivia unconsciously licked her lips and crossed her legs so the wetness would go away.

"Are you ok," He asked.

"Fine, just a little stain," Olivia pointed.

The sexy man offered her to buy a new one as he helped her up and walked her over to the vendor. He ordered her another ice cream and apologized once again for making her drop her ice cream.

"Better get back to the game," sexy said.

Olivia nodded her head and watched him run back to the court. She couldn't help how her body was reaching to this man, but she damn sure wasn't about to let it affect her and mess up her wonderful day. Olivia finished her ice cream and decided it was too damn hot to stay outside so she started her move back to her office. Olivia continued walking as she heard footsteps behind her. She wasn't sure who it was, but she wasn't about to turn around and find out. Finally she felt a hand fall on her arm and she froze.

"I saw you were checking a brother out on the court."

Olivia turned around to find Mr. Sexy staring into her beautiful brown eyes and still holding on to her arm.

"I couldn't tell you, I was too busy enjoying my ice cream," Olivia told him snatching her arm out of his grasp.

Mr. Sexy licked his lips and replied, "The way you ate that was a treat in its self, and by the way, I'm Elliot." "Curious, do you devour everything like that?

Olivia gasped and started to walk away. She couldn't believe he was trying to read her and the fact that he was, made her even hornier. Olivia couldn't believe she was being ogled in a park by a stranger and she wasn't flipping her shit. _Why was she so calm_ she thought?

"Are you out of your damn mind," Olivia half asked.

"Hell yeah, life is too short and I hate wasting precious time," Elliot told her as he stepped closer closing the space between them.

Olivia closed her eyes as he took in the scent of this beautiful man. She couldn't believe it, he smelt so good even with the sweat and cologne mixed. Olivia was in heaven and she didn't know how she had stepped out of her comfort zone this damn far.

Elliot leaned in her ear and whispered, "Life's about pushing past limits. Life is too short. Life is about doing things while you still have a chance."

Olivia opened her eyes and debated all of five seconds before tonguing the hell out of Elliot in Grand Central Park.

When they arrived to Elliot's apartment, Olivia felt like running like hell. It was a rank and dark one bedroom apartment that should've been torn down. Olivia couldn't believe she had let herself stoop so low to get to this place, but as soon as she looked at Elliot, she understood what had made her come.

Elliot wasted no time getting down and dirty with Olivia. He pushed her up against the door frame and palmed her breasts through her blouse. Elliot started unbuttoning Olivia's blouse as he planted slow kisses from her lips down to her neck. He lowered the blouse off her shoulders and unhooked her bra in the process.

Elliot stepped back and took in the sight before him. He was amazed that this woman had chosen him and he was going to give her whatever she wanted.

Elliot kissed her neck again, "Whatever pleases you, pleases me."

Olivia died and felt into Elliot arms as he continued to undress and ravish her. Olivia started helping Elliot with her clothes as they made their way to his bedroom. Elliot rubbed Olivia's hardened nipples between his thumbs and forefingers while she hiked up her skirt. He gazed into her eyes and Olivia's breathing became heavy and her pussy got wetter.

"I need a shower, I'm all sweaty and it's not sexy," Elliot told her.

Olivia became irritated with his request. She was wet below the waist and she was feigning for the dick now. She was hot and heavy and a fucking shower was not in her plans.

"Dammit, make it fast," Olivia demanded as she bit Elliot's bottom lip.

Elliot started stripping as he headed toward the bathroom, but stopped in his tracks as he turned around and invited Olivia to join him. He smiled when she smirked at him and told him she'd think about it. Elliot wasn't sure what she was up to, but he was going to play her little game.

Olivia contemplated all of ten seconds about joining him. She was in way over her head and that was the last thing on her mind. When she entered the bathroom, the steam was thick and she could barely make out the glass. Once she slid open the door, there he was in all his glory as water cascaded down his chiseled body. Olivia couldn't help but notice that Elliot's dick was quite long and quite thick. It made her shiver as she thought about all she could do with it.

"See something you like," Elliot asked jokingly.

"Maybe. Do you see something you like?"

"Come here sexy," Elliot said, pulling her closer to his body.

Elliot lifted Olivia up and placed her back against the tile. She straddled my legs around his waist and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He eagerly accepted it, and she found herself moaning because his kiss was all that.

Once the kiss was broken, Elliot lifted her higher and licked a trail across her right breast with his tongue. He drew her nipple into his mouth and sucked on her tan nipple. Olivia didn't think her nipple had ever been that hard in her entire life.

"I'm a breast man," Elliot said breathlessly.

"I see that. Damn!" Olivia told him even more breathless.

Elliot put Olivia down and told her that he needed to bath so he could give her what she had been waiting so patiently for. As he turned around, he felt Olivia's hand slid around his waist and began to stroke his long, hard dick. Elliot put his hand on the tile as he let out one hell of a moan.

Olivia slowly got on her knees as the water ran down her hair as she surveyed Elliot's dick. She was amazed and mesmerized all at the same time. Olivia threw caution to the wind as she took him deep in her mouth as he moaned and gripped her now drenched hair. The water made it easy to slide him in and out of her mouth and she was enjoying every little twitch he made as she gave him what he wanted. Olivia teased his balls as she licked his tip and squeezed gently. Elliot started to shake violently and Olivia took him deep once again as he exploded all over her lips. They both watched it trickle down her perfect breasts in perfect delight.

Olivia stood up and replied, "Your turn."

Elliot excitedly got on his knees and began to partake in her goodness. He lifted one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder as he began to flick his tongue at her center. Olivia threw her head back and moaned so loud, she swore the neighbors had heard her. Olivia thought about her previous sexual encounters and how her pussy had been an entrée to them, but Elliot was making it a full on all-you-can-eat buffet. Elliot continued to suck and lick her pussy until she came twice on his tongue.

They hopped out the shower, dried off, and ran to the bed.

Elliot eyed Olivia seductively as he climbed on top of her and started sucking on her neck again. She couldn't help herself as she began to laugh. Elliot was sucking on her neck where she was the horniest and the most ticklish.

"Hey, we can fuck, but you need a condom," Olivia managed to get out.

Elliot shook his head before retrieving one out of his night stand. He knew women wanted to stay protected and he had nothing against that. He was always ready and always strapped.

Olivia took the condom from him and securely and seductively applied the condom amazing both herself and Elliot. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she liked it and something she would keep in mind. Olivia pushed him back and straddled him before lowing herself to his ear.

"I want to be on top," Olivia whispered.

Elliot looked into her eyes, "Whatever pleases you."

Olivia kissed him softly, "Just what I wanted to hear."

Olivia guided his dick into her pussy and was taken back when it filled up her completely. She sat still for a few seconds before moving back and forth. Elliot palmed her breasts and slowly rose up to suck on her nipples as she got into a good rhythm. No more words were exchanged for a complete hour. Not while she was riding him, not while he took her from behind and not while Elliot pulled her back deeper onto him by grabbing her hair.

Elliot flipped her around to face him as he started rocking back and forth. He put both his hands under her butt and raised Olivia higher letting him get a better entrance as he began to pound her harder. Olivia moaned and hollered Elliot's name as he fucked her just right.

"Oh God! Yes!" Olivia hollered breathless.

Elliot leaned down over her and sucked on her neck as he pushed harder into her and began to feel the friction between them. He knew that would send her overboard so he decided to pick up his pace.

"El-Oh fuck! Oh right there." Olivia hollered throaty.

Elliot moved his hands to her hips and raised her higher to get better elevated. He looked into her eyes and could see she was on edge. Elliot wanted to give Olivia an orgasm of a lifetime and he was well on his way to it. He watched her facial expressions and continued to move faster as the friction built on her clit as he rubbed up against it on every move. Elliot grunted as his thrust become a little more forceful and he could tell Olivia was almost there.

"Yes! You feel so good. God I love your little tight pussy," Elliot growled in her ear.

Olivia bit down on his shoulder and moved with Elliot as she sped up her orgasm. She arched her back as she began to yell and scream his name and whatever else came to mind. She was riding the waves of her orgasm as Elliot continued to hit up against her clit. Olivia started to run, but Elliot gripped her waist and pulled her back down into him making another rush of wetness hit her as she began to holler again. Olivia shook and tightened her pussy around Elliot's dick making him explode as well.

Elliot fell on top of her and breathed heavily as he took in their new found scent. He couldn't believe he had just had sex with a stranger, but it was amazing and he enjoyed it. Elliot started to kiss Olivia's neck and shoulders again as she continued to catch her breath as well.

Olivia couldn't think of a better damn day than today. She was totally out of her comfort zone and it didn't affect her anymore. She was glad she had let herself go and have a little fun. She couldn't believe that a stranger had made her feel this damn good and she wanted nothing more than to continue this, but reality set in and she had to go.

Sad to say that was the last time Olivia saw Elliot, but she started routinely taking strolls in the park and enjoying herself a lot more. She had to thank Elliot, if it hadn't been for him, she may not have ever had the eye-opening experience she needed.

**Reviews! How am I doing? Thanks for everyone who reads and gives me feedback!**


	3. At The Movies

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, Chris Meloni wouldn't be leaving SVU. **

**A/N: I work at the movies so this was really easy to write. I have caught people and this just took the cake. Lol *wink wink***

Tired of awful guys and their awful ass dates, Olivia vowed to stop looking for a man and just wait for one to come to her. She wasn't desperate; she just wanted someone who would pay her a little attention like her friend's got from their boyfriends and husbands. She always ended up with the down low, broke down, nothing going for themselves types of guys and she was over it. She was a respectable business woman and she wouldn't let herself lower herself to that level, but that's all she had been getting lately. Olivia looked down at her outfit and cursed. She looked too damn good to go and take this outfit. She wore a lavender jersey dress with silver peep toe pumps and a silver bag. Her outfit was accompanied by silver bangles and silver hooped earrings with her hair swept up in a silver clip with a butterfly. Olivia knew she looked good when every head turned when she had walked into the restaurant and to think it had all went to hell in forty five minutes of her meeting her date.

Olivia looked at the clock that blinked eight thirty on her dashboard as she left the run down red lobster her new date had just taken her to. She realized that she had time to catch the new movie _X-Man First Class_. She stepped on the gas and headed towards the nearest movie theater so she could relax and relieve herself of the unsuccessful dinner. Olivia pulled out her cell phone and began dialing Alex's number to see if she wanted to join her for this spectacular movie.

"Hello," Alex said.

"Hey girl, you busy," Olivia asked with excitement.

"Umm yeah, what's up Liv," Alex asked a little hoarse.

"I wanted you to check out the new X-Man movie with me tonight," Olivia told her.

"Sorry Liv, Jeremy and I just got home from seeing it," Alex told her as she sighed in the phone.

"Ok, talk to you later," Olivia told her a little disappointed.

After calling about three more people and being turned down, Olivia decided she would go by her damn self. She didn't need other people to make her feel good and she was going to prove it. This was one movie she wasn't going to miss no matter if her life depended on it.

Olivia pulled up and found a close parking spot, thanking God, because she wasn't in the mood for walking a long way. She became even more disappointed as she approached the line and realized it was going to be one long ass night as she looked at the line wrapped around the building. All she could think was that they were trying to get into X-Man and by the time she had gotten to the ticket booth, it would be sold the hell out. Olivia was about to get discouraged when she spotted a sexy man towards the front of the line. He was very easy to spot because he was tall, vanilla, and his body had delicious written all over it. He had on a pair of neatly ironed jeans and a white oxford shirt. She took a quick survey of the people standing to the side and couldn't picture this beautiful piece of art having anything to do with them so she decided to take a chance and make a daring move.

He stared down at her as she slid in front of him and caressed her ass up against his dick. She wasn't trying to, it was just a tight spot and she made herself fit. She looked up as she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her. "Hey baby, sorry I'm late," Olivia told him seductively.

Sexy grinned at her, flashing this cinematic smile that made Olivia wonder why people weren't lined up to see him on the big screen. Olivia loved the feel of his hands as they entangled in hers. She couldn't believe she had done something so crazy and it hadn't back fired.

"It's not a problem," he replied in a voice so deep, her panties were starting too slid down her body by themselves. It was something about him that mesmorized the hell out of her not to mention the smell of his CK cologne swirling through her nostrils made her body react unconsciously.

Before Olivia knew it, they were at the front of the line and the young girl behind the window wanted to know what movie they were going to see. Olivia immediately blurted out, "X-Man."

Sexy cleared his throat, "Yes, can I have two for X-Man?" Olivia smiled to herself as she was impressed with his coolness about the situation. Olivia took her crinkled up ten out of her purse and tried to hand it to him, but he refused it saying, "its okay. I've got this one sweetheart. You can pay next time."

He paid for both tickets and handed her one. Olivia blushed, wondering if there really would be a next time, completely forgetting about her horrible date from earlier. Once inside, Olivia came to her senses trying to brush off Mr. Sexy and telling him to take the ten and call it even.

Olivia turned and walked away so she could hurry and get in the concession lines before they became even longer. Hungry from earlier since she never got to enjoy her meal, she waited impatiently in the line as a woman in the front of her had five bad ass kids that wanted everything on the damn menu. Olivia took the liberty of digging in her purse for some money so she wouldn't hold anyone else up when she felt someone breathing down her neck. She didn't have to turn around to figure out who it was, his cologne identified himself.

Olivia didn't turn around when he whispered, "Now that's not fair. Ditching me before we even get inside and find a seat." He pressed the bill back into her hand. "Please don't insult me again by trying to force this on me."

Olivia giggled but kept her eyes straight ahead. She didn't want him to see her blushing or hear her quickening of her breaths. She also didn't want to look at him for the fear of tonguing the hell out of him in this public place.

"Are you asking me to be your date?"

He ran his fingertips of his left hand over Olivia's bare shoulder, and it made her jump. "Only if you're not planning on embarrassing me by saying no."

He stepped closer and his dick rubbed up against her ass again. She wasn't sure if it was intentional or whether he was pressed into closer quarters because of the increasingly longer line behind them, but at that moment she didn't give a damn.

Olivia moved back on him and started gyrating her hips a little. She needed a distraction from these people in front of her and Mr. Sexy was doing the trick. She knew she wasn't acting very professional, but nothing about this night had been professional.

"Sure you can be my date," Olivia answered, turning her neck so she could see him. He gave her that sexy grin again. "By the way, I'm Olivia," she announced.

For five seconds, Olivia had debated about using a fake name but opted against it in case something real came out of what she was about to do. At this point, Olivia had made up her mind she was going to fuck the hell out of this man.

"I'm Elliot." Elliot wrapped his hands around her waist, as they started swaying back and forth, looking like long time lovers having trouble keeping their hands off each other. "It's a pleasure to meet you Olivia."

"The pleasures all mine," Olivia purred into his neck.

She didn't know what was going on, all she knew was she was enjoying the hell out of herself. She didn't know where this over confidence had come from but she liked it. She was finally letting herself go and having a good time. Olivia snapped out of her little pleasure feast and ordered her popcorn and Coke and insisted on paying for Elliot's Sprite and box of Red Hots. As they entered the theater it was jammed packed, leaving them with only two options: sitting in the very front or in the handicap section set off by themselves in the back. In an instant Olivia knew where they would be sitting because she had major plans ahead for him.

The previews were on as they got settled in. Elliot's long right leg was pressing against her thigh, so Olivia decided to feel him up and see how muscular it was. Just as she suspected, the man had been hitting somebody's gym with a vengeance. Elliot decided to return the favor and felt her thigh, making Olivia instantly wet.

The opening credits started, and Olivia leaned over and whispered in his ear, "If something happens, will you protect me?"

Elliot showed her his pearly whites, "Certainly. You want to sit on my lap?"

They both laughed. Olivia felt herself starting to blush as she answered, "Not right now, maybe later." Olivia decided to become bold then and stuck the tip of her tongue in Elliot's ear, darting it in and out quickly like swiping a card in an ATM machine. Even his inner ear was delectable, and that did it for her. "There is something I would like to do right about now, though."

Elliot ran his fingers down the center of her breastbone and rubbed one of her nipples through the thin fabric of her jersey dress. It grew hard enough to cut diamonds. If a man could play with her nipples just right, she knew he was for the taking. Of course, fucking Elliot had already been predetermined before he went anywhere near her nipple.

"Can I have one of your Red Hots?" Olivia asked as a light bulb went off in her head. Elliot took Olivia by the chin and slipped her his tongue, which she gratefully accepted. Elliot's tongue was thick and warm, and his kiss was powerful yet passionate. Olivia knew that you could always tell a lot about a man from his kisses. If he was rough, he would be rough in bed. If he was self, just giving you a little peck thinking that amounts to foreplay, then he would be selfish in bed. But if he was passionate, then he would be passionate and give some toe-curling action in bed.

He handed me the box of candy. "You can have whatever you want, and I mean that literally."

Olivia took the box and started ripping the lid open. "And I'll take you up on your offer, literally."

Olivia put three Red Hots in her mouth, immediately feeling the heat trickle down her throat, and got down on her knees between his legs. Luckily, there were no filled seats for about four feet in front of them and the people occupying them were totally caught up in the film, just as Olivia had hoped. Olivia thought to herself _she would just have to catch the special effects later, because she had a few she wanted to try out on her own._

Olivia undid the zipper on Elliot's jeans and dug inside for the pot of gold. It was long and sleek just like him. Olivia wasted no time licking around the head like it was a cone of Bruster's cookie dough ice cream. Elliot flinched feeling the chills running down his legs. After dipping her tongue into his slit, Olivia made my way down the back side of his shaft, distributing kisses all over to let him know much she wanted to please him.

Elliot was speechless as Olivia grabbed the base of his dick with one hand, caressing his balls through his jeans with the other and started taking him deep, inch by inch, until she had to relax her tonsils to take him all in. Olivia could tell he was trying to keep his moans to a library-voice level, but it wasn't going to work. A couple of good ones did escape his lips when he came in her mouth about ten minutes later. The Red Hots weren't completely dissolved, but I could still tell he was sweet. That meant he was eating right, because a man's taste is directly related to his healthy eating.

Olivia sat back down in the seat beside Elliot while he tried to regain some composure, wondering if he planned to return the favor. Indeed he did! After a five-minute breather, Elliot pulled Olivia up out of the chair and led her to the back wall of the theater, taking his Coke and the box of Red Hots with us. Olivia didn't put up any objections when he lowered the straps of her dress, letting her breast dangle freely. He took the lid off his cup, took out a piece of ice, put it in his mouth, and started sucking her nipples, first one at a time and then bother together, pushing them inward with his strong hands.

Elliot made his way down to her belly button, lifting the bottom of her dress so he could get to her divine pussy. Olivia had to curtail a laugh because she was extremely ticklish, and the ice cube in Elliot's mouth felt like something out of one of her wet dreams. He started pulling on her cotton white panties as they slid over her hips and hit the floor. Olivia watched in amazement as Elliot reached for the Red Hots instead of more ice as he threw it in his mouth.

"Let me please you," Elliot whispered as he lifted her left leg and placed it on his shoulder, lapping at her pussy lips in a fashion she had never experienced before. Elliot buried his nose and mouth into Olivia's center, and she threw her head back in ecstasy as her toes curled up against his back.

"This is so crazy," Olivia said to no one in particular. She was becoming delirious at the fact that she was letting a complete stranger suck all up on her in a crowded movie theater. Elliot ate Olivia out for a good while and she enjoyed every second of it. The man didn't just have skills; he had skillz with a Z, meaning he worked some magic with his tongue. Olivia came in Elliot mouth, and before she could take a single restorative breath, he stood up and lifted her against the wall and invaded her sugary walls with his splendid dick. She wrapped her legs around his back, her arms around his shoulders, and settled in a comfortable ride. Elliot gave her his tongue again, which was a good thing because it helped to stifle Olivia's moans. Olivia could feel Elliot's ball sack jiggling up and down against the bottom of her thighs as he picked up speed and caught a rhythm. Someone started screaming on the movie screen, and Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She broke their kiss and let out a scream of her own not caring who heard her. Olivia wasn't sure if anyone heard her, but at that moment, she really didn't give a damn. Olivia could feel her body tensing. Olivia knew she couldn't hold out any longer and her screaming was pushing Elliot to the edge as well.

One scream led to another, and the sex was so good that Olivia dug her teeth into Elliot's neck and gave him what was sure to turn out to be one big-ass hickey. That must have set off something in Elliot because a moment later, Olivia felt Elliot explode inside of her as Olivia's own cum trickled down her inner thighs onto the dark carpet.

Elliot stood there, holding her in place against the wall for a little while, while they caught their breaths. They marveled in the events that had just taken place. How she had conned him into letting her pass, how he groped her and teased her in the concession line until now, them both breathing heavily. All Olivia could do was think about taking Elliot home with her, laying him down on her king-size waterbed, and riding him atop the waves for the rest of the weekend.

That's exactly what Olivia did also. She asked him to come home with her and he didn't hesitate one bit. Elliot promised Olivia he would bring her back to see it the next day. Unfortunately they didn't make it to the theater the next day, or the day after either. Olivia couldn't get herself off of Elliot and Elliot couldn't get out of Olivia.

Her date from Red Lobster started calling her and texting her asking could he have a second chance. Olivia simply turned off her phone and explained to Elliot who the guy was and how that night when they met she had been on a horrible date earlier that day. That night, they both had a long talk on Olivia's balcony as they ate fruit salad and a bottle of Chardonnay. As it turned out, Elliot and Olivia had a lot in common. Everything from music to cultural activities, Olivia felt as if she knew this man in and out. Olivia wasn't looking for this to continue as a relationship, but as it turned out Elliot fit into Olivia's world perfectly. He didn't mind her long hours and her crazy work schedule; he enjoyed having a powerful woman he could compete with. Olivia knew it wasn't the way she wanted to pick of a guy, but unordinary actions can become unexpected pleasures.

**What you think? A Few More! Reviews are always welcomed! **


	4. Atlantic City

The first time he saw her, he was sitting across from her at the hotel pool. He couldn't get a great look at her because the sun was beaming down on his head, and he had left his sunglasses back in his room. As much as Elliot dreaded the sun, the thought of having to make the trek back through the massive hotel bank of elevators, go up twenty-two floors, and walk down two hallways to get to his room was even more unappealing. That is the one drawback to staying at a luxury hotel.

Anyway, there he was chilling in Atlantic City, the city that never sleeps, or at least one of the cities that never sleeps. Elliot had taken this trip with his boys for his best friend's bachelor weekend. He and six other guys cruising around, picking up women, and having the time of their lives was all Elliot needed to say yes to this trip.

The woman was gorgeous. As Elliot eyed the tanned woman lying on a green and white striped lounger on the opposite side of the pool, he couldn't help as his mouth started drooling in lust. She was breath-taking and one to kill for. All kinds of erotic thoughts ran through his head as he tried his best to taken in her whole body. His first thought was to sex her down at the pool, but that would only bring unwanted attention that he didn't need. The second thought that crossed his mind was, if he didn't make a move, someone else would and he would never have the pleasure of even knowing her name. As more thoughts jammed into his head, he didn't hear his best friend Jake calling his name.

"Huh"

"Hey man, what the hell are you doing? Daydreaming? Let's hit the water," Jake told him.

"Umm yeah, sure."

The guys all jumped in head first as they let the cool pool water cool down there luscious bodies. Elliot had to admit, he and his friends were good looking and hitting the gym five times a week for three hours, meant that they deserved every look, stare, moan, howl, and holler every woman gave them. Elliot decided to swim to the other side and see for himself what he was so mesmerized by. As he swam to the side, he saw the sexy creature and couldn't believe that something this beautiful walked the face of the earth. Elliot jumped out of the water slow as the water washed over his ripped body and exposed just enough skin where his shorts hit his hips to make any woman cum instantly. Elliot heard all the sounds coming from all the women around except for the one he was focused on. She hadn't even looked up or noticed him. Elliot didn't mind, playing hard to get was his cup of tea and he loved a challenge.

The boys hollered at him and told him to get back in and he told them he needed to do something. Elliot mustered up all his confidence and walked toward her before sitting down at the bottom of her lounge chair. He knew he was going to get a look, a snide remark or something and he was prepared, but he wasn't prepared for this.

"Sorry, but if it's that important to you to have this chair, I'll get up," said the gorgeous woman.

Elliot couldn't believe her remark. He was waiting to come back with something witty or clever to get her attention, but she hadn't given him the slightest attitude. He looked into her big brown, sparkling eyes and instantly realized he was hooked.

"I apologize for my abrupt appearance, I was a little tired and you were the closest."

"Ah, I see. Well then, it's a pleasure to share this chair with you."

Elliot smiled, "The pleasure is all mine umm-"

"The name's Olivia, Olivia Benson, and you are?"

"Elliot, Elliot Stabler and I'm single." Elliot told her showing her his winning smile.

Olivia chuckled knowing that Elliot was hitting on her and trying to get her attention. This wasn't the first time a man had hit on her today and it wasn't going to be the last, but it was something about him that intrigued her.

"So Elliot, what are you doing in Atlantic City," Asked Olivia as she leaned forward making herself more attentive.

"I'm here with some friends for my best friend's bachelor party."

"Ok, so I take it you're the best man."

Elliot leaned in to her, "That would be correct; too bad I don't have a date to his wedding."

Olivia pulled back a little unsure of what Elliot was up to. She was all for having fun in Atlantic City, but just meeting a stranger and going somewhere with him was totally absurd.

"Um I'm sorry, but I just met you and I don't think-"

"NO, no nothing like that. I just threw that out there. Just a little conversation humor."

Olivia stared at him before putting a smile back on her face, "Ok, but all jokes aside for now."

Elliot loved it. He loved the way she talked, the way she listened, the way she spoke. She was beyond interesting and he was glad he had made that move. His mind was still pondering fucking her to Africa and back on this lounge chair, but took the opportunity to get to know her first.

They talked forever. Elliot had told the guys to go ahead and go to the room without him and he would catch up with them later. Elliot had no intentions on hanging with them tonight if Olivia would allow herself to go on a date with him.

Elliot saw the sun was beginning to set as he offered to walk Olivia to her room. He was stunned when she told him no, but relieved when she told him she would rather stay out by the pool with him and watch the sun set. Elliot couldn't believe himself. He was enjoying an evening with a woman so beautiful, that if she was a star, she could light up the sky. She didn't mind his company and he sure as hell didn't mind hers. They talked some more about goals, life, sex, and other things.

"So, do you feel like you have accomplished what you wanted in life," asked Elliot in all sincerity.

"Honestly no, but my goal is to never stop trying," Olivia told him as she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

Elliot felt a connection between them and he hoped he wasn't just going off on the deep end. He honestly saw something magical in Olivia; something he had never seen before in a woman and it scared him a little.

Olivia could see the sincerity in Elliot's eyes as they talked and realized that he was different from all the rest. He actually took the time to get to know her and she loved it. He wasn't bad on the eyes by any means and his presence was surreal. She had thoughts slip through her mind from time to time as they talked. She wondered if he was a freak and how often he had sex. She wasn't a saint, so why act like one, but if all else failed, she'd damn sure try.

"Elliot can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, everything is up for grabs."

"Do you mind if I kiss you," Olivia asked hesitantly. She didn't want him thinking she was easy, but she also didn't want him thinking she was a stick in the mud either.

Elliot was in awe of her and her forwardness. He hadn't really met a woman who was like that and who had confidence behind it. He looked into her eyes and he melted, he wanted something to come from this and he may be getting his wish after all.

"What's stopping you?"

Olivia chuckled before leaning in towards Elliot's face. He had been light-hearted with his words all day, and he had suddenly become bold. She liked it, she liked having a mixture or it could've been the fact that was letting her have the upper hand in this situation. Olivia was only a few centimeters away, letting their breaths hit each other's faces. She slowly moved in centimeter by centimeter before she felt his soft, sweet lips brush over her and complete cover them as they kissed.

Elliot moaned into the kiss, loving all she was giving and all she was receiving. She wasn't stingy with her kiss, she wasn't sloppy either, it was just perfect. He pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes for answers to unspoken questions. He didn't know what was supposed to happen now, but he was prepared for all answers. He took in the sight of her once more, "You want to go back to my room?" Elliot asked holding her gaze.

Olivia trying to steady her breath as she thought about it, "No! Let's go to mine, your friends all know where yours is."

Elliot laughed realizing that she was witty and completely honest. She didn't want to be disturbed and he had no problem with that. She meant business and he loved it. Elliot stood up and extended his hand to help Olivia up. He smiled when she took it graciously and let her lead him to her hotel room.

When they got to the elevator, Elliot couldn't help himself. He turned towards Olivia and kissed her passionately. Elliot continued kissing her as his right hand grazed over her left arm. Elliot could feel Olivia stiffen for a moment, letting this sink in as she relaxed and fell into the kiss. The elevator stopped and Elliot pulled away from her as he helped her off the elevator and followed her to her room. Elliot watched her seductively as she pulled the key from out of her chest and slid it in the lock. The lock turned green and he couldn't help feeling his heart jump.

Olivia pushed the door open and grabbed Elliot by his neck and threw him into the room and up against the wall. She let the door close as she started rubbing up and down his shirtless body. She was in awe of this man. He was letting her have control, something she wasn't use to and she took it upon herself to have fun with it in case he wanted to take it back. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth as she bit playfully on it and started licking down toward his neck.

Elliot was in pure bliss. He loved a woman who had a mind of her own and didn't need a man to direct her every move. It was something about her and this only topped the cake. Elliot felt her tongue dart in and out of his ear as her breath teased his eardrums. Elliot decided to turn the tables. He pushed her toward the other side of the wall playfully and lifted her in the air as he commanded her to wrap her legs around him. He kissed her neck region and slid down her body placing small kisses over her exposed skin, taking in all of her as he had planned. Elliot invaded her mouth with his tongue as they fought for dominance over one another. Elliot continued kissing Olivia as he led her to the bedroom and he slowly laid her down on the bed. Elliot pulled away from her, admiring her figure and her beauty. Something hit him hard as he realized what he was about to do.

"Hey Olivia, we don't have to do this," Elliot told her as he looked down at her.

"What? Are you seriously dumping me?" Olivia asked with more anger than necessary in her voice.

"No, God no. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret later." Elliot told her as he sat beside her.

Olivia sat up and looked at him. She realized he wasn't kidding. He was really worried about her. All she wanted was to get laid with a gorgeous man; she didn't expect him to have a conscious.

"No Elliot, I won't. I want this as much as you do…maybe more, so let's just let tonight happen." Olivia told him smiling.

"Ok, I'm cool with it as long as you are," Elliot told her as he leaned in and kissed her.

Olivia threw him a smile back as she stood up and straddled Elliot, pushing him back on to the bed. She had major plans and she wasn't taking no for an answer. Olivia started kissing his chest and raking her nails over his splendid sculpted body. She slowly made her way to his trunks before she stopped and looked up at him for permission.

Elliot felt his heart rate speed up. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had done some crazy things in his life, but right now, this didn't seem like drunk crazy, this was incredible crazy. He nodded at Olivia giving her permission to undress him. She wasted no time as she yanked Elliot's trunks off and threw them across the room.

Olivia climbed back on top of Elliot as she devoured his lips once again taking control of the situation. She loved the way his lips felt and how their tongues never tired of fighting for control.

Elliot flipped them over and lay on top of Olivia as he tasted her. She was sweet and spicy, a combination Elliot knew all too well. He slowly unhooked her bathing suit in the back and slid off the one piece as he followed her lead and threw her clothes on the other side of the room. Elliot took one of Olivia's nipples into his mouth and sucked hard then teased them as he flicked his tongue over them quickly. He loved her moans and the words to use to describe her emotions.

"Oh yes! Oh yes, God that feels so good sexy."

Elliot chuckled as he continued teasing her nipples with his hands as he moved his body down toward her navel as he circled it with his tongue. _This woman's entire body tasted delicious_ Elliot thought to himself. He gave her the same respect she had given him as he looked up at her for permission to enter her.

Olivia looked down at him and into his beautiful eyes and nodded silently to a question that didn't need words for an answer. As he parted her legs, Olivia couldn't help but shiver when Elliot's breath hit her pussy.

Elliot took the liberty of pleasing her immensely. He licked at her slit as his tongue slipped inside her slick walls and into her pussy. Elliot felt her move above him as her body adjusted to the new intruder from a foreign land. Elliot decided she was going to be a little jumpy and placed both of his hands under her thighs and gripped her hips firmly. Elliot continued to tease and please Olivia to no end. He sucked on her nub as he slid his tongue back into her pussy sucking up all her juices that fell on his lips.

Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She was about to lose control. _What had this man done to her_ she thought? He was doing all he could to break her and she was enjoying every minute of it.

"Oh God, I'm about to cum. Stop I'm about to cum."

Elliot watched her, defying her request and continuing to flick his tongue rapidly over her nub. He watched her convulse, shake, and jerk violently as she rode out her orgasm.

Olivia was in shock that this man was going to let her cum in his mouth and there was nothing she could do about it. She began to shake as she started pushing his head away, but he grabbed her wrists and held them down as he pulled her body towards his mouth.

Elliot watched as she shivered a little as he pinched at her nub. Elliot quickly stood up and slowly entered Olivia. He watched her back away a little, feeling another intruder invade her with more force. Elliot leaned over her and watched her reaction as she relaxed letting him know she was ready to continue. Elliot moved slow and steady, keeping a good pace, making sure not to hurt Olivia and not forcing things on her that she didn't want. He was being very attentive to her body, sucking on her neck and holding her as he began to move faster and harder.

Olivia felt Elliot swell within her as she took him deeper with every thrust. She wanted this so much and it was happening. She liked that Elliot took his time with her and didn't rush the process. She saw he was catering to her, making sure she received as much pleasure as he did. Olivia felt him thrusting harder as she raised her body for better elevation. Olivia felt Elliot going deeper and hitting a particular spot that was still sensitive from his first tease. She felt him hit it harder and harder with each thrust as she couldn't hold back any more.

"Elliot! Fuck Yes!"

"Oh Right there. Olivia don't move, God you feel awesome."

"Eeellliiiooottt!" Olivia screamed into the air.

She continued to ride her orgasm as she felt Elliot getting closer to the edge. She felt him thrust a few more times before he pulled out and came all over her stomach.

They both looked down at her belly and laughed as he helped her up and they headed toward the bathroom to wash it off. They both looked in the mirror and saw something neither thought they would. They saw honesty and truth…they saw love.

After that night, Olivia did indeed go to Jake's wedding with Elliot. From then on Olivia stuck by Elliot. After dating for six months Elliot proposed to Olivia and two months later, they were happily married. Now after ten years of marriage, they can't stop talking about how that one night led them to a lifetime of love and happiness.


	5. Something Missing

Disclaimer: They aren't mine… but the smut is! YAY!

A/N: This one is a bit longer than the others…I didn't know where to stop. Lol Enjoy!

"Get the hell out you bastard," Olivia yelled at her soon to be ex boyfriend.

She was tired of his arrogance and his blatant disrespect. All he did was talk shit, never reliable, and wanted sex twenty-four seven. She was done with his bullshit and fed up with him all together. She was done with men; she had had it up to her neck with stupid guys who had nothing going for themselves.

As she rambled in all of her clothes, she thought to herself that she wanted nothing more than to just be comfortable. She was going out for a drink and clearing her head was the only thing really on her mind. Olivia pulled out some skinny jeans and a long T-shirt then she bent down and picked up her sweat shirt off the ground in the back of her closet. Olivia finally threw on her clothes, cut off everything, and headed to the nearest bar to get her a much needed drink.

There she sat by herself for a complete hour, slowly sipping on her Bourbon. She could feel the heat rising from every sip she took. Her body was warm and her mind was lost. Drinking her sorrows away never worked, but she always gave it a shot.

As Olivia continued to sit there and drink herself to oblivion, a nice gentleman walked in and sat down across from her at the bar. He was tall, stout, and human. Olivia could feel the blood pumping threw her veins as she took sight of this man. As her arousal set in, her logic did as well and reminded her why she was at that damn bar in the first place. A man was the reason she couldn't put down her class of Bourbon and a man was the reason she was in this predicament. Olivia looked at the gentleman once more, and then turned her attention back to her glass. She banged on the counter, trying to get the bartender's attention to give her another splash.

"Someone must've really pissed you off tonight," asked the gentleman.

Olivia looked up, "How could you tell?"

"Because any woman half as gorgeous as you sitting in a bar by themselves means that some down low man treated you wrong," replied the gentleman.

"Well you just have it all figured out don't you." Olivia said snidely. "So what, you think you are any better, well you're not so why don't you leave me the hell alone as well."

"You are entertaining, why don't you just keep talking and see how far that leads you," the gentleman replied just as snidely.

Olivia scoffed and threw back her splash. She didn't have the energy to give this man the satisfaction of proving her right. He had caught her attention in more ways than one and the alcohol only put force behind Olivia's lustful attraction. Olivia was about to speak when the sexy gentleman continued to speak.

"If you were a little nicer, I bet we could have a normal conversation with each other. You bit my head off first, but I guess I can be courteous and extend the olive branch. I'm Elliot, I'm new here."

"No offense Elliot…but really that's your name? Well I'm Olivia, not new, been here for too damn long."

Elliot finally letting his guard down hopped off his stool and headed towards Olivia's side. As he got closer, he could her perfect frame and her perfect link. She was a sight for sore eyes and his were damn near burning now.

"So, tell me what man lost his mind to let you go?" Elliot asked out of pure curiosity.

"Not much to tell, we dated for two months and his thought process was all about sex. Intimacy wasn't his thing."

"Wow. Not only did he not appreciate you, he didn't appreciate your body either."

"Oh, you appreciate women's bodies? You value a woman's figure?"

"Only when need me admired. Yours is something of a sassy, confident, cocky type. You come off as arrogant, but nothing in your nature is arrogant."

"I have one question for you…if I were to ask you back to my, would you go," Olivia asked seductively.

Elliot looked into her eyes. Something told him she was hurt and upset, but something also pulled at his desires to take this woman and show her what a real man was.

"No. I would rather enjoy you for you, than the misconception of you," Elliot told her.

Olivia slowly slid off her stood, paid for her two drinks, and was about to head out the door when Elliot grabbed at her arm. She was sure this was a done deal, so why was he stopping her from leaving.

"Can I help you," She asked.

"Yeah, are you always like this or do I just bring it out of you?" Elliot asked playfully.

Olivia bit her bottom lip before responding, "I don't know. If you give in to temptation you may get the answer to your question."

Elliot smiled back at her as he had finally come to his decision. He was going home with her; he had to find out what enticed this beautiful lady. As he lead her out the door, he handed the door keeper a twenty and told him to give the bartender ten of it as they left out of the bar.

Thirty minutes later there they were standing at the front of her building wrestling with the keys and their clothes. It was a little chilly; leaving the gusty winds to whip threw them a few times before Olivia finally got the key into the lock. They hopped on the elevator in a frenzy, trying to prepare themselves both mentally and physically for what was about to happen.

Elliot kissed and teased Olivia's neck to no end as she tried opening her door to her apartment. Elliot had managed to wrap his arms around her and place them right below the hem of her skinny jeans. Elliot loved the scent and flavor Olivia was giving off which only turned him on more.

"Wow Elliot, has it been a while," Olivia teased as she finally unlocked the door stepping inside.

"You aren't funny Olivia, I just tend to get over excited if you know what I mean," Elliot told her eyeing her body.

Olivia locked the door back before grabbed Elliot's hand and heading for her bedroom. Once in, she began to undress him like a child unwraps a Christmas present. She was excited and playful, letting herself explore this grand merchandise before partaking in all of his glory. Olivia finally undressed Elliot down to his boxers as she pushed him back onto her bed. She began undressing herself seductively taking her time to give him the best show ever. She unhooked her baby blue laced bra and flung it onto bed as she bent down and moved her hands slowly over her leg and thigh region.

Elliot couldn't stop himself from staring. She was intoxicating and needed no help in the sex department. If his dick wasn't throbbing before, it was definitely throbbing now, practically saluting to Olivia. Elliot slowly lifted his hands out to Olivia, pulling her in between his legs as his hands freely roamed her body. Elliot loved the moans Olivia was giving as he slowly removed her panties and threw them to the side. Slowly Elliot watched Olivia climb on top of him and engulf his lips in the most seductive kiss he had ever had.

Olivia could feel Elliot's tongue fighting to play with hers as she slowly allowed herself all of him. Knowing exactly where this was leading, Olivia wasted no time teasing him as she clit slowly played over the tip of Elliot's penis. She was already wet and the smooth slick liquid only made it that much easier to tease him. Olivia slowly started kissing down Elliot's body teasing his nipples with light nibbles. Olivia continued her tease until she got to his erect dick and realized it didn't need teasing at all.

"I love a man who can stand at attention," Olivia said playfully.

"Amazingly, I've never done that before, must be something you have over me," Elliot replied playfully.

Olivia narrowed her eyes and smirked at the man in front of her as she began to graze his dick with her nails. She watched has his face contorted and turned as she continued to tease with her nails adding a little heat from her mouth. Olivia took the whole penis into her mouth as her other hand teased Elliot's sack ball just enough to hear him moan her name.

Olivia continued to suck and tease Elliot threw her deep growls and loud moans. She refused to give this man anything less than her best. Olivia felt Elliot pick her up and turned her body so she was lying on top of him as he began to devour her pussy and tease her adding two fingers for more pleasure.

"God that feels awesome," Olivia told him throaty.

"Oh fuck! Right there, don't move!"

"Oh…shit, fuck!" Olivia hollered as the waves of her orgasm over took her voice not allowing her to speak.

Olivia rode out her orgasm as he began to finger her rapidly letting her juices fall all over his fingers slurping up what had fallen from his fingers.

Olivia quickly responded with bobbing her head up and down rapidly on Elliot's dick as she relaxed her throat and took him deep into her mouth. As she began to pull him out of her mouth, she grazed him with her teeth sending hasty sensations threw his body as he began to twitch again.

"Oh Olivia, that feels awesome."

"O-Liv-ia, don't stop," Elliot urged Olivia as he felt himself getting ready to tip over the edge.

"Oh Shit, Oh yeah, god dammit!" Elliot hollered and moan at the same time.

Olivia continued to tease his balls helping him to calm down before they continued their little sex feast. Olivia slowly climbed off of Elliot laid next to him, letting him take lead in the fucking session.

Elliot pulled himself up and pulled Olivia to the edge of the bed as he bent her legs and told her to hold up her legs. He pulled out his wallet and retrieved the condom that seemed to be freshly boughtElliot felt as she pushed against his chest with her feet, indicating she was a little tight. Elliot began slowly pumping in and out with a slow, strong rhythm. As Elliot watch Olivia relax more, he speed up his thrusts in more of a quick push and slow pull letting her clit and pussy get a tease at the same time.

"God you're so sexy," Elliot told her as he bent down to suck on her neck.

Olivia loved the way Elliot teased her and kept her on edge. Olivia could feel herself opening more and more the more Elliot pushed deeper, harder inside of her. She couldn't believe this stranger was making her feel so damn good. She needed this. Her body needed this.

"Yes, that feels so good," Olivia moaned into Elliot's ear.

"Please, fuck! Yes! Oh My God," Olivia growled and moan as she playfully bit Elliot's ear.

"Shit Olivia! I love how deep you are," Elliot told her as he continued to suck and nibble on her neck.

Elliot pushed in and out with more speed and agility as he began to feel himself swell inside of Olivia.

"Right there Elliot, don't stop dammit," Olivia hollered as she raised her pelvis up and into Elliot's thrust.

She was on edge and she was ready to tip over. As Elliot continued with his rapid thrusts, Olivia couldn't hold out any longer. Her back arched up and her head was pushed back into the bed as her moans and screams filled the room as Elliot's following right behind.

Elliot thrusted a few more times before pulling out of Olivia and staring deeply into her big brown eyes. Elliot knew there had been a connection at the bar, but it seemed to be growing the more he lingered around her. Elliot bent down and began kissing Olivia again this time, really feeling the kiss as he rolled her over and pulled her on top of him.

"What was that for," Olivia asked curiously.

"For being that something I was missing," Elliot told her as he kissed her once more.

Olivia kissed him once more, "The something we were both missing."

**Reviews! EO! Can never get enough. Lol hahahaha **


	6. For One Weekend

**A/N: I can't but love EO. SVU is forever a part of me now! **

It was finally the end of the week and Olivia was one happy camper. She knew that she could go home, prop her feet up and relax. She was so glad her kids were leaving at five to go camping which left her at home alone with her hubby. It had been a while since they had actually spent some time alone together and Olivia wanted to make this weekend special. Olivia had went shopping for dinner and returned home to find her kids sitting on the couch waiting to be picked up.

"Are you guys all set," Olivia asked with bags in her hands.

"Yeah mom, we're ready," said Calvin getting up and helping his mother with the groceries.

"Girls make sure you packed everything you need, you are going for the whole weekend and there is no coming back, understand," Olivia told her two daughters Kathleen and Lizzie.

The girls got up and went back to their rooms to make sure they had everything as well as their brother. They all came back out and assured their mother that everything was packed and ready to go.

"Ok guys, do you want me to cook you something before you go or what?" Olivia asked putting up the rest of the grocery.

"We're good mom, we already ate some noodles," Kathleen assured her.

Olivia looked at them and smiled before she walked over to them. Her babies were leaving her for the entire weekend and she was slowly starting to miss them. As she gave them all individual kisses, their father walked in.

"Daddy!" Lizzie screamed and ran to him.

"Hey pumpkin, are you ready for your camping trip?" Elliot asked kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"We all are dad, I'm ready to fly this coop," Calvin told him in excitement.

Olivia walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Hello handsome how was work?"

The kids went to their rooms to chill out while their parents talked.

Elliot followed Olivia into the kitchen as she took out what they were going to eat for dinner that night. Elliot was trying his best to get his focus off of his wife, but it was hard to do. She was looking good in those slacks and the T-strap blouse she had under her blazer. The way she moved back and forth from the refrigerator to the cabinet was killing him. He had always been in love with his wife for over ten years and he was in love her body which was still amazing.

"Work was work. I got hit on by several women who looked like they could be my mother and one who looked like she could be my daughter, it was grand," Elliot told her in a sarcastic voice.

Olivia started laughing at her husband. He dealt with women on a regular basis and she was always amused at his stories. If a woman wasn't hitting on him, they were trying to get him hooked up with someone else.

"Well babe, you shouldn't be so handsome and so good at what you do," Olivia told him through a chuckle.

Elliot slid behind Olivia and planted a kiss on her cheek as he watched her undo the frozen chicken. Olivia could feel his warm breath on her skin as she grew stimulated. No matter what Elliot did, she was always turned on by him in more ways than one, which is why she was wondering why they hadn't had sex in a month. They both were very busy with their jobs, her being a school teacher, and him being a doctor, but they always seemed to make time before.

_Knock, Knock._

Olivia hollered who is it as she tried to pry herself from her husband's grasp.

"Auntie Casey and Uncle Munch," Casey and Munch replied.

"Kids, there here," Olivia yelled before she opened the door and let Munch and Casey inside.

Casey and Munch were greeted by Elliot before the kids came running out and hollering their names. They were very excited to be hanging with Uncle Munch and Aunt Casey because they let them do anything they wanted.

"Grab your things guys, because before we go camping we're going to US Play," Munch told them with an exaggerated expression on his face.

They kids started screaming at the top of their lungs. They loved doing things with Casey and Munch because there was never a dull moment.

Casey helped them get all their stuff before asking, "Are you guys ready?"

Calvin, Lizzie and Kathleen all yelled, "Yes" as they stormed out.

"No bye or I love you," Olivia asked a little upset.

The kids all walked back in and gave their parents kisses and told them how much they loved and missed them, before sprinting to the car.

"They're in good hands you two, have fun this weekend," Casey said winking at Olivia.

Olivia winked back and waved bye as she watched them drive off. Olivia walked back into the house and went back into the kitchen.

Elliot was propped up on the couch with a beer in his hand and the remote in the other. He was content and he wasn't moving.

"Sweetheart, what are we having for dinner tonight?" Elliot asked breaking his eyes from the TV.

Olivia looked over at him and asked, "Did you have anything in particular you want?"

"Umm just one request, I want a peach cobbler," Elliot asked with a smile.

Olivia smiled back letting him know that wouldn't be a problem. Elliot wasn't a hard man to please so Olivia always took the opportunity to please him every chance she got. Tonight was going to be his night and she was ready to command every wish this man had.

About an hour later, Elliot was called into work because two women had gone into labor. He kissed Olivia before leaving, not sure when he would return. He knew she was upset because they weren't going to be together but it was his job and he had to go.

Olivia finished cooking dinner then ate alone. She was about to go to bed when the phone rang. Olivia hesitated for a minute before answering, "Stabler residence."

"Hey baby, I'll be home in an hour, just got to do this lady's blood work and I'll be home soon," Elliot told her trying to cheer her up.

"Ok baby, I'll have your food waiting on you," Olivia told him as she concocted up a sneaky little plan.

Olivia jumped out of the bed and ran into the kitchen to get Elliot's dinner ready. She started to slowly heat up all the food and she began to set the table. She ran back to the bedroom and started throwing rose petals everywhere. Olivia wanted this night to be special. The kids were gone, Elliot was on his way home, and she was revved up and ready to go. Olivia started lighting candles, squeezing bubble bath in the tub, and put on her new pink and black laced bra and panty set that she had bought yesterday. Olivia couldn't think about anything else except for pleasing her husband to no end.

The hour went by quickly and to Olivia's advantage, it was light traffic, making Elliot arrive ten minutes early.

Elliot walked into the house and saw his plate fixed, candles lit, and soft music playing. Elliot took off his jacket, dropped his keys in the bowl by the door, and kicked off his shoes. Elliot didn't even give the food a second look as he began to search for Olivia. Elliot wasn't hungry anymore, or at least not for real food, he was hungry for his wife. As he slowly made his way down the corridor, he could smell Olivia's sweet perfume filling his nostrils from the hallway.

"Olivia…where are you baby," Elliot asked softly.

No answer as Elliot continued toward the bedroom and opened the door. The door creaked as he pushed the door open and took a look inside. No movement, no nothing but the sound of water falling from the bathroom as he realized where the love of his life was.

"Mrs. Stabler, come out come out wherever you are!" Elliot sang.

Olivia heard her husband and began to giggle. She loved that man so much and it was never a dull moment with him around. Olivia stood in front of the bathtub and straightened out her lingerie as she moved her hands slowly over her curves drawing out more attention. As she saw the door slowly opening, she took in a deep breath and hoped to God that Elliot still loved her body.

"Wow! Babe, you look fucking incredible," Elliot told his wife as his tongue hit the ground and his penis saluted.

Olivia felt herself blushing immensely. She couldn't believe that her husband was drooling over her after all these years, but she was very excited that she could still surprise from time to time. Olivia slowly walked toward Elliot watching his every move and expression change as she drew closer and closer. Olivia stood in front of her husband as she wrapped her lean, long arms around his thick neck and kissed him passionately.

"So, I take it you weren't hungry," Olivia asked seductively as she felt Elliot's arms snake around her waist.

"Actually…I'm very hungry, but my stomach isn't the one fighting for dominance right now," Elliot said threw laughter.

Olivia kissed Elliot again as she began to pull Elliot toward the tub and began undressing him. She loved his body, his smile, and especially the way his hands worked miracles on her body. Olivia rubbed her hands up and down Elliot's chest…it had been a while since she had really been paying much attention to him as well as herself and it was about to change tonight.

Olivia placed her husband in the bubble bath and let him get settled as she began her strip tease. She could feel his intense stare the way he took in every single move she made. Olivia slowly bent down and grazed her leg slowly as she unhooked the first link to her pantyhose and boy shorts. As she continued undressing, she could feel her body reacting to her own touching, stimulating her and turning her on even more. Totally bare, Olivia climbed into the bathtub and sat between Elliot's legs to relax.

"Damn baby, you are so fucking beautiful. How in the world did you get this gorgeous?"

"Well El, I do hit the gym with you so that could be one benefit but mainly I just watch your reaction and go from there. From what I've seen, I think I'm doing a pretty damn good job."

"God I love you Olivia Ben-Olivia Stabler," Elliot said as he began to massage her breasts and suck gently on her neck.

"Oh God, Elliot. That feels…amazing," Olivia told him as she threw her head back.

Elliot continued to massage her breast with one hand as he began to rub on her stomach and move further down as he reached her clit. Elliot could feel Olivia moaning as she pushed back into him and heard her breathing quicken. He loved when he could please his wife with just a simple touch. She wasn't like other women who wanted material things like diamonds and wild spending, she was one who understood him and his life and that's all he needed and forever wanted. Elliot continued to suck and lick on Olivia's neck and earlobe as both his hands slid between her legs and parted her lips as he stuck his index finger in her and began twittling his thumb over her clit.

Olivia threw her head back in complete joy as she gripped his neck and began sucking on Elliot's tongue to control her actions. This man was making her crazy and she loved it. She could feel him going deeper and deeper with every pump of his finger and she was ready to lose it.

"Elliot! Oh God, you gotta, fuck!" Olivia moaned very loud.

"Why do you feel so fucking incredible, damn if every guy had a woman like you…oh shit," Elliot said as he felt Olivia moving back and forth on his finger.

"El that feels so damn good, shit…I'm-about-to-ahhhh!" Olivia yelled as she began pumping back and forth rapidly on his finger and grabbing her chest as her orgasm swiftly spread over her.

Elliot was mesmerized by his wife and he was locked and loaded…literally. Elliot jumped up from behind Olivia, picked her up out of the tub, and pushed her up against the wall as he entered her in one quick plunge. Elliot watched as Olivia took a minute to compose herself before giving a curt nod, signaling for him to continue.

"Babe, you alright," Elliot asked as he started pumped back and forth inside of her slowly.

"Aah, yeah. You just caught me off guard is all," Olivia told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck preparing herself for the ride.

Elliot keep his movement slowly and steady while he devoured Olivia's lips with every stroke. As he hit into her, he watched as her perky tits bounce in his face. _God this woman was unbelievable and he was the luckiest man in the world _Elliot thought. As he continued his ravishing, be pulled one of her breasts into his mouth as he licked hastily at it, moving himself into overdrive. Elliot sped up his thrusts and moved Olivia to the sink as he pushed her back into the mirror and lifted her hips.

"God El, you sure are excited. Babe we have the entire weekend," Olivia told Elliot through short breaths.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm ju-Oh you feel so good. We haven't done this in so long. I really needed this," Elliot moaned as he gripped Olivia's back and pulled her closer to him.

Olivia loved her husband's excitement, but she needed him to calm down so he wouldn't tire himself out. She grabbed Elliot's face and kissed him steadily as she tried calming him down. Tightening her legs and pushing forward made Elliot light up to no end. Olivia left him lift her off the sink and moved to the bed. Olivia finally took control and flipped Elliot over. She pushed down on him and stayed there as she started kissing up and down his chest.

Elliot began to moan as Olivia raked over his body with her nails as she pushed down ever so slowly on his shaft. Elliot loved this woman…that wasn't a question at all. He couldn't believe his wife was willing to go through all this to show her love for him but he greatly appreciated it.

"Baby come here, I want to kiss you," Elliot told Olivia breathless.

Olivia slowly made her way back to the top of Elliot's body as she slowly sucked on his bottom lip before devouring his lips with hers. Pushing deeper and deeper, Olivia could feel Elliot gripping her hips tighter and tighter trying to hold on. As she began to chuckle, she felt herself being flipped as Elliot placed her on her back and began feasting on her body. Her whole body stiffened when Elliot's tongue started flickering over her fat, plump pussy. Her back arched and she gripped the side of the bed as Elliot pumped his finger in her and let his tongue lose all control while lapping up Olivia's juices.

Within minutes Elliot could feel his wife began to stiff and contort trying to resist her release, but he held firm darting his tongue in and out of her pussy, tongue fucking her until she came all in his mouth.

"Dammit El, that was amazing," Olivia told him holding his head firm in between her legs as she let her orgasm ride out.

"Liv you taste so damn good, we have to do this more often," Elliot told her as he dived into her again.

"Elliot. I want you to make love to me," Olivia told him as she stared deep into his beautiful eyes.

No more words were spoken after that. They moaned and groaned deep into the night and half of the morning. Both of them fulfilling each other's fantasy, falling into complete ecstasy over and over, and making love was their main goal that night and for the rest of the weekend. No matter how long they waited, it was always special between them and it only brought them closer together letting them know that their love was real.

**Reviews! Gotta Love that True Love of EO! **


	7. One Heated Argument

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf's character's, but my story!**

Olivia opened the door to her apartment, slowly trying not to disturb Elliot. She had been out with Melinda and Alex, talking and laughing about love and life and she was just now getting home at two thirty. Looking around, she saw no moment and decided Elliot was knocked out completely. She put her purse on the kitchen table and kicked off her pumps as she headed for her bedroom. Olivia thought about waking Elliot up with a nice surprised, but decided against it seeing as how he had been bone tired lately.

Her thoughts replaying what she, Melinda, and Alex talked about earlier making a smile creep across her face.

"_Girl why can't they just be open and honest with us," asked Melinda._

"_Because they think it's some kind of manhood they're protecting if they keep things bottled up," Alex reassured her as she took a sip of her long Island ice tea. _

_Olivia swirled her apple Martini around before answering, "Honestly, as long as Elliot tells me the truth whenever I ask him something, he can keep everything to himself." _

_The girls shook their head and continued sipping on their drinks. The atmosphere grew as the longue begin to grow, telling them the night owls were getting ready to tear this place up. _

"_So is the sex as good as you say it is Benson," Alex asked through her sips. "Is Elliot a knock down drag out hit or is he average?" _

_Olivia smiled as she looked at Alex through her glass before responding, "He's even better. One time he-well…let's just say him, oils, and silk are one hell of a combination." _

_Alex and Melinda giggled hard as they tried to think of the three combinations combined. The women had been on a roll and they hadn't slowed down yet. _

_Melinda was next tapping the bar, to get her shot of Gin refilled, "Lake is pretty awesome himself. I would think a younger man wouldn't know what he was doing but…let's just say the younger he is, the harder he mauls." _

_Alex almost spit out her drink from laughing at Melinda. She knew Melinda had stepped out on faith with Lake, but apparently it had worked out for the best. _

_Alex couldn't believe her friends, but at least they were getting some…she on the other hand was on the fence. _

_Olivia could feel Alex's tension so she broke the ice, "When are you going to get off your high horse and decide what you and Fin are going to do about dating? He's wanted you for so long; give the man a chance Alex." _

_Melinda looked on with Olivia waiting for an answer that neither of them received. They knew Alex had been hurt so it was going to take her a while to open back up to someone. Instantly looking at her watch, Olivia realized she had worn out welcome. She had to get home; it was way past her bedtime. _

"_Well ladies…this was fun, we'll have to do it again sometime and Alex when we do, you better have been laid by then," Olivia said through a smile. _

_She waved bye to the girls and walked swiftly out the doors and hailed a cab as she headed home in the dark New York night. _

Entering her bedroom, her thoughts were captured by the steam that was now filling her room. _Was he seriously still up_ Olivia thought a loud. As Olivia got closer to the bathroom door, she could hear Elliot talking to someone on the other side.

"Yeah man…she hadn't got home yet."

"No, you know how they are…but let us try to stay out this late and they'll kick our asses for it."

Olivia could here Elliot laughing and mumbling something else before she heard him say goodbye and snapped his phone shut. Olivia could see Elliot's shadow moving about as she heard him turn the water off. Pressing her ear to the door, she listened as she heard him douse his body as a splash of water hit the tub. Olivia slowly opened the door wondering who Elliot was talking to on the phone and now why he was in the shower at two thirty a.m.

"Elliot, what the hell are you doing up?" Olivia asked curiously.

Elliot threw back the shower curtain quickly, looking at his soon to be fiancé, wondering when she had gotten home. "I'm taking a shower, where the hell have you been?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at Elliot's question and continued to stay silent. She kept leaning against the doorway, taking in Elliot's very attractive body. She was getting turned on by the minute and Elliot's anger wasn't helping any.

"You knew I was going out with the girls…I didn't know we would be out so late," Olivia said trying to bite her tongue on what she was going to ask next. "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

Elliot chuckled as he closed the shower curtain and continued to bathe. He wasn't in the mood for Olivia's shit seeing as though he was home alone and she was out with the girls getting hit on and ogled. Next think Elliot knew, Olivia yanked the shower curtains back, her eyes piercing through Elliot's body. She was heated and he knew; he had fucked up.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I'm not in the mood. I went out with the girls like you told me to and now you have a fucking attitude," Olivia said sarcasm cursing her every word.

Elliot looked back at her, silently cursing himself for getting so upset in the first place. He grabbed her arm before she began to walk away trying to get her attention.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I was just worried about you…you could've at least called!" Elliot said.

Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Elliot was giving her the third degree when he was the one who had insisted she go have fun with the girls for a while.

"Oh so you can talk about me on the phone to whoever the hell you were talking to about me being out with my friends, but I can't even get a straight answer out of you about who was on your God damn phone."

Elliot tried grabbing at Olivia's arm again, but she jerked away from him and headed back into the bedroom. Sometimes Elliot was such a damn bastard and tonight was one of those nights. God she couldn't believe him, but then again it was Elliot. She heard the water cut off, knowing he was about to come and try to calm her down. Removing her clothes, she could feel Elliot's eyes boring holes through her flesh. If they were going to talk, he was going to start the conversation.

Elliot felt quite guilty for making Olivia feel like she had done something wrong and she hadn't. It was he who had talked her into letting her hair down again and now he was mad. Elliot walked around the bed to the closet, with a towel wrapped around his waist as Olivia walked away to headed towards her side of the bed. He had fucked up and tonight it was bad. He followed her, letting her sit down before he sat down next to her. She was about to get up when Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his other hand on her thigh.

"Liv, babe I apologize. I was irritated and upset and I took it out on you," Elliot told her sweetly.

Olivia folded her arms and turned her face away from Elliot so he could realize she wasn't interested. Olivia felt Elliot pulling her closer to his body as he kept begging her to forgive him. Olivia continued to listen as Elliot went on and turned to face him when he told her Fin was the one on the phone. Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed Elliot's hands away from her thigh.

"Elliot, I just don't like you snapping at me…that's not cool. I wanted to be able to tell you that we had a great time, but no I get _'angry Elliot'_."

Elliot mouthed sorry as he took in Olivia's eyes. She was so fierce and independent that it threw Elliot off at times. The look she was giving him only made him want her more and the mint green laced bra and panty set she was wearing only made him want to bang her lights out.

Olivia was about to get up again, when Elliot's strong arms wrapped around her waist as he begin placing small kisses on her shoulder mumbling how sorry he was. Olivia let him kiss her as she slowly broke. The way his hand caressed her thigh made Olivia shutter with excitement, but she wasn't going to let Elliot know that. Olivia pushed his arms away and got up, grabbing her robe and walking to the kitchen to get some water.

Elliot wasn't sure if she was still mad or yanking his strings so he decided to proceed. He watched her as she took a sip of her water bottle as she swayed passed him with a little too much oomph in her hips. That signal confirmed that he was being played. Elliot ran and threw Olivia over his shoulder as he walked back into the bed room and closed the door. He slammed her down on the bed as he stood over her smirking.

Olivia lay on the bed, still trying to seem pissed, but she couldn't. She wanted him and there was no denying that look of lust in her eyes. Olivia and Elliot began kissing as his body pressed firmly against hers. God she loved the way he felt against in between her legs and so did his as his growing erection became more apparent. Olivia bit down on Elliot's bottom lip as she felt his tongue fighting her for dominance. She loved fighting with Elliot; it just made the sex just that much better.

Elliot began undressing Olivia, pulling off her bra as he inhaled one of her succulent breast in his mouth. God she felt like smooth silk in between his hands. He rubbed her other breast with his free hand as his two fore fingers played with her nipple. Moans flew in the air as Elliot continued to satisfy Olivia with his mouth and hands. He slowly lowered his mouth down her body leaving small kisses along his trail.

"God El. You are such a tease," Olivia told him breathless.

"Can you blame a man for trying," Elliot asked with a half cocked smirk.

Elliot smiled devilishly as he stopped right above her panty line, slowly removing her laced boy shorts. Slowly sliding his hands along Olivia's thighs, he could feel her breath shortening as Elliot continued to tease her.

Elliot couldn't believe the cries Olivia made as he began touching her. He slipped one of his hands down between her legs pleasuring her pussy making her squeamish. He could feel the dampness permeating from her core as his body responded to hers. She thrust into his hand as Elliot's index finger rubbed enthusiastically over her clit.

Olivia moaned as Elliot continued to rub her clit and hastily swiped his tongue back and forth. Olivia was in heaven, she could feel Elliot's nose brushing against her clit as he darted his tongue in and out of her pussy. Grabbing the bed sheets, Olivia couldn't contain herself as she began running from Elliot's tongue.

"Damn Elliot! That's it-right there," Olivia said throaty.

Elliot continued his tormented pleasure as he wrapped his arm around her thighs, pulling her further down on the bed so he could get better access. He flipped back her pussy lips as he inhaled her juicy goodness into his mouth.

That was all it took. Olivia was on the edge and she couldn't hold on anymore. Her fiancé was tearing her up even as she tried desperately not to give in. Olivia's head started thrashing around on the bed as her body lost all power.

"El…oh fuck! Yes! Rig-"

"Mmhh…"

"Oh yes! Oh yes! FUCK!" Olivia hollered at the top of her lungs as her arms flew to his head pressing him firmly between her legs.

She shook violently, grabbing anything she could as she rode out her waves of ecstasy. Olivia slowly regained consciousness as she felt Elliot slide inside her like a fitted glove. Olivia couldn't even respond, her arms were limp and her eye sight blurry. Wetness began to caress her body as Olivia realized Elliot was kissing her. She slowly leaned up and kissed Elliot's lips reassuring him that she was alive.

Elliot watched as Olivia responded to his touch, his feelings, his emotions…everything. Elliot could feel Olivia's arms wrap around his neck and pull his body down on top of hers. Olivia felt Elliot pull her left leg up and began thrusting as moans escaped both their lips.

"God Olivia…you are incredible," Elliot moaned into her ear. "Your body is amazing and I'm-God this feels so good."

"Yes baby. El you-oh right there." Olivia choked out.

Olivia bit down on Elliot's shoulder as he began pushing deeper and deeper inside her filling her with his armor of steel. As they continued, Olivia grabbed a pillow and pushed it under her butt giving Elliot deeper leverage. Muscles tightening and sweat dripping from both their bodies was making Olivia's orgasm grow stronger.

Elliot's thrusts became rapid and hurried as he lifted Olivia's legs over his shoulders, opening her wider for a gut-wrenching plunge. Olivia's expression solidified Elliot's idea as he saw her total face structure change.

"Eelliioottt!" Olivia yelled as she crashed her lips on top of Elliot's.

"I love you baby. I love this, I love you…God I can't," Elliot groaned as his head fell into the crook of Olivia's neck, inhaling her salty scent.

Elliot could feel himself reaching the edge and he could tell by Olivia's expression that she was right there with him. Elliot could feel Olivia's nails digging into his bare back making nail marks from his shoulders to his waistline.

"God Olivia! Shit! Yes baby…cum for me," Elliot yelled as he pressed his lips firmly to Olivia's.

"El right there," Olivia moaned through a breath. "Don't stop, please God right-YES!"

Olivia convulsed once again, pulling Elliot deeper as she felt another orgasm escape her body. Shaking once more, she could feel Elliot thumping inside her indicating he was releasing as well. She felt his final last thrust as Olivia felt Elliot's body weight fall against hers as he kissed her neck and shoulder.

"Elliot…Elliot you are the best thing that happened to me," Olivia responded as she felt Elliot place a small kiss on her jaw line.

Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes and kissed her sweetly. "Baby, I don't know what I would do without you. No matter how much we fuck or fight, I love you no matter what."

Olivia breath caught in her throat as she found herself kissing Elliot with more passion that she knew she had. All of her mixed emotions and tension was released through the kiss as she made it apparent to Elliot that no matter what fight or argument they had, her love was unconditional.

**Hope this was dirty enough for you! Review Plz! **


End file.
